


Too lonely, let's be together.

by KennielLee05



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Slight dominant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From all the creatures in the galaxy, he never thought he would find...her, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too lonely, let's be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary.  
> Well, I know Ronan's army in the movie are Saakaran but here they're Kree,  
> sowy,  
> Anyway, thanks for clicking,  
> sorry for any typo, bad use of verbs. English is not my first lenguage.

“We’re landing on a desert spot on Sakaar, Ronan” informed the luphomoid by the name of Nebula, she came and saw the tall kree siting is his ‘throne’ and rolled her eyes when he wasn’t looking.

“Good” was his simply answer “Make Korath and his squad to look for the Orb”

Yes, that was the reason they were there, Ronan with his army just have to move his finger and they will do whatever he wants.  
That’s why they were in Sakaar looking for the Orb. Ronan always seemed like the big boss, after Thanos of course.  
With his deep voice, his height and musculature frame. The terror of a few, attractive for others. 

He just kept polishing his Universal Weapon, after thirty minutes he decided to ask “Why are they taking so much?” Nebula was about to answer when the doors opened so the squad could get it.

Ronan decided to get up and walk to them “Korath, report” he demanded.

“Nothing, Master. Only rubble” The tall kree just grunted and told them to leave.

But a peculiar soldier stood there, making Nebula frown and she got closer to the soldier “Why are you still here?” she hissed.

Ronan turned to the two people a little curious, and then he saw it.  
The soldier took of his mask and hood.

“(Y/N)…” Ronan said not so angry but enough deep to make Nebula take a step back from the other female.

That was (Y/N), or (Y/N) The Errant an Imperial Sakaaran exiled from her own Empire for being rebellious.  
With her pink skin and those unique marks in each of her cheekbones, (Y/H) hair color in a high ponytail.  
“This is how you greet and old friend, honey?” the Sakaaran asked in a pout.

Ronan answered in a cold way “You and I were and never will friends”

_A long time ago, when a not so arrogant kree was in Sakaar attending political issue, he met a female, he obviously wouldn’t forget her, no one else has those birth marks on cheekbones._  
_The reason of Ronan ‘hating’ her (but not so special like he hates everyone else) was because after the reunion of the important people there, he couldn't find his Universal Weapon._  
_By the time he could find it, she was holding and taking a look of it._

**No one messes with his stuff.**

It was kinda childish, but that’s it.

(Y/N) didn’t care about the presence of Nebula, so she walks so slowly moving her hips and smiling mischievously.  
“What brings you here, oh mighty Ronan” she started touching the kree’s chest, detailing everything of his armor.  
He was stoic, not changing his posture for any reason, but his breathing was a little heavier, and the female noticed that and bit her lip.

“Does not concern to you” he was about to move his hand to remove hers but he didn’t.

(Y/N) just sighed and removed her hand by herself “Well, I meant to give you a good welcome but is not my concern so…” she pretended to leave taking steps back from Ronan.

“Nebula, leave” he commanded to the blue female.

Shocked for the sudden change she wanted to know why “But she is the intruder!”

“Don’t use that tone with me, Nebula. Now, go” Nebula wanted to rip that female’s head off her body; meanwhile (Y/N) was smiling and waving her hand as a goodbye.

 _Females_ , Ronan was thinking.

The kree took (Y/N) by the back of her neck and brought her closer almost kissing her.

“Ap, ap, ap. Not this time, big blue guy” she got off his grip and push Ronan to make him sit in his throne and sat on the armrest.  
She saw that he never dropped his weapon. “Darling, give that to me” with her foot she pressed his chest, he never objected and let her took his hammer.  
“I remembered lighter” she commented.

“It has faced so many battles” She nodded understanding, and placed the big weapon aside the throne.  
Then proceeded to took him by his chin making him look at her right in her eyes, his eyes that saw a lot of killing, destruction, and places, seemed kinda tired but with so much strength.

“I still want that kiss” she admitted.

_After chasing the female sakaaran from all over the place, she finally stopped right in front of a fountain with a pretty purple liquid, when Ronan stood a few steps from her recovering his breath, he saw her smiling and bringing his hammer._  
_When he was about to took it, she placed it behind her._  
_“I’m (Y/N), and you?” she said looking up to the kree._

_“I don’t care who you are”_

_“Fine, then. You have to give me a kiss, first!”_

_He frowned “And why should I?”_

_“You want your hammer back, don’t you?” she kept smiling and waiting for her request._

_“It’s called Universal Weapon, you nipper. Just give it back” he said almost getting angry, she looked down ashamed and placed the hammer in front of him._  
_When he took it she ran away from him._

Their lips were an inch to touch, Ronan closed his eyes and surprisingly caressed (Y/N)’s cheek.  
The kiss was between soft and hungry, a curious mix.  
The pair never heard the door open with Korath entering “Master…” he never meant to interrupt, and Nebula didn’t mentioned that Ronan want a time alone.

“I said, leave!” He screamed angry.

Korath swallowed, without a word just leaved.

“That was rude, you know” (Y/N) said kissing Ronan’s neck making him letting out a slight moan.

“Do you have a home?” He asked from nowhere.

“No, you should know I’m (Y/N) The Errant now. After opposing on everything back in Sakaar” her face showed sadness but returning to the carefree and happy behavior.

“Stay by my side, then”

His ‘suggestion’ surprised her “You mean, you want me to stick with you in this ship?” she faked deliberation about the offer, then places a quick kiss to the kree’s corner lips and adds “I will gather my things” and before exiting the ship ended “If I know you leaved me, you should know I will chase you till dead” winking she left Ronan alone in his throne.

Ronan knew he made a good decision.


End file.
